Blaze the Cat
Not to be confused with Blaze, the Pokemon roleplayed by CITRONtanker. Also, ask her anything. Blaze the Cat, or Blaze for short, is a character from an alternate universe in the Sonic multiverse. Personality Note: Taken from the Sonic Wiki. A noble soul, Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like fighting style. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others, such as in Sonic Generations where she stands straight and tight rather than relaxed like the rest of the cast. She also usually speaks in a polite and lady-like tone. While honored of her heritage as royalty, Blaze is down-to-earth and dislikes being called by her title. In the RP Past She was a princess in her world with the ability of pyrokinesis. When she was young, she had trouble using her abilities, making her view them as a curse. Later on, she became the 'sol'e guardian of the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter. At some point in time, she ended up in Sonic's universe to reclaim the stolen Sol Emeralds from Eggman. She reclamied them all, but she had a bit of trouble with one of Eggman's robots, called the Egg Salamander, who sucked the energy out of the Sol Emeralds. Thankfully, Sonic and his friends re-energized the Sol Emeralds and helped her to harness the Sol Emeralds' true energy. After the battle, she and Sonic were separated. Another time, Sonic and Tails ended up in her world and helped her to retrieve the stolen Jeweled Scepter. Afterwards, she parted ways with Sonic again after Tails used the power of the Sol and Chaos Emeralds to create a boat capable of traversing both universes. Under unknown circumstances, she ended up in Silver's future. Challenge Her first appearance was in the battle between Knuckles and the Gang, where she joined the battle. Afterwards, she told her story on how she got there. When the Gang got back, she saw Red Fork playing Sonic 2 and found out that she was a game character from the Sonic series. She panicked. Post-Challenge In Super Locked Room Sunshine, she came with the Humanimals and the LRBots to join the Gang, her reason being that she needed their help finding the stolen Jeweled Scepter. Relationships Sonic: She was friends with Sonic after the events of Sonic Rush and might like him. ROCKFLAME: As fire-users, they are friends, but they don't usually encounter each other much. Percival: She ends up getting confused for Percival by other characters in the Gang (except for Sonic), including herself. All other Gang members: She hasn't got to know them very well yet, but she trusts them. She trusts the other Sonic hero characters in the gang the most. Items Sol Emeralds: She protects these items. She can also use them to become Burning Blaze. Trivia and fanon * Due to the fact that a character named Blaze was already in the RP, Rodimus had to call her Blaze (Sonic Rush) in the transcripts. * She was introduced because Rodimus liked using fire characters. * A running joke involves her blaming everything on Eggman Nega. *Fanon information: **She might have a slight crush on Sonic. **She has no internet in her world. **She has an Extreme Gear hoverboard called the Flame Lance and a rapier, but she rarely uses them. **She somehow remembers Crisis City and Iblis despite the events of Sonic 06 being erased. **When not with her kingdom, she can usually be found with Sonic, Marine, Tails or Silver. *She isn't immune to the running joke of Percival being confused for her. Category:Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Animals